Verdict Innocent
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: They have made the mistake not to trust their leader before. New Caprica has turned out to be a disaster. Will the people of the fleet do that again? this is my twist on how Laura gets her control back. No spoilers! Set after "The Oath"


**Verdict "Innocent"**

_They once have made the mistake of not trustin__g their leader Caprica has turned into a disaster._

_Will the people of the fleet do the same mistake twice? _

Chaos.

This was everything which the 11 Colonial delegates and the ordinary people on Colonial One, The Rising Star, the Tillium ship and all other civilian vessels saw.

No strategy, no reason, no politics. And, it was absolutely sure, no logic.

An hour after hearing the half-cut Presidential speech, delegate Cantrell finally came to himself and did what none else remembered to do- went out, searching for information.

The corridors were empty- everyone on the ship has moved to the windows, watching with held breath how one lonely shuttle has been fired upon by Galactica itself. Cantrell looked around, still dizzy, and then, recognizing the path, directed to Tom Zarek's quarters. The door was half open and no guards were to be seen. Cantrell immediately became suspicious- Zarek was the most careful politician he has ever known, he never sent his guards away. What was the reason for the Vice President to become so confident? And was there a connection with Galactica's silence and the scary firing upon that shuttle?

"Do whatever you want with Baltar's shuttle. I don't really care about him- he is already an outcast. The more pressing matter is the President. Are you sure she is not hiding somewhere? Roslin could be pretty original- have you looked into Baltar's harem?"

Cantrell stopped suddenly at the door, without even daring to breathe- maybe it was not necessary to go and ask the questions openly- that phone conversation was rather interesting.

"In that shuttle??? Then all is clear- Baltar and Roslin are trying to escape to the cylon basestar, you idiot. I told you to get rid of both her and the Admiral in the beginning, Gaeta…. If that shuttle escapes, the President remains alive and this is not acceptable. No! I don't want to hear any more questions. Continue with the shooting. We have to take that viper down."

Cantrell's heart skipped a beat.

Out in the open space, a lonely shuttle was still struggling to escape.

***

Cantrell was again in shock, but quickly came to his senses. However, he was a politician, not a soldier. He had no idea what to do so he just went back to the window to watch the outcome of the shooting. It seemed like an eternity for the scared delegate who knew whose life was at stake and while the others were just curious, he was on the verge of a nerve crisis.

Eventually, the shuttle managed to get out of Galactica's firing range and quickly directed to the cylon baseship. People all over the windows of their ships were relieved, even not aware of what was this all about, while the captains of the said ships hurried to contact their only military ship-protector. There was no answer from Galactica.

"_Hiding from the crowd, are you, Gaeta_?" though Cantrell while going to the room for Quorum meetings along with the other delegates who have finally remembered that they had a Vice President to question. Not that Cantrell did already know the answer. But he was more than interested to hear Zarek's explanation, or, more likely, his impossible lies. Because from all the years as a politician, Cantrell knew one thing- once a terrorist, always a terrorist. And terrorists never tell the truth.

"Ladies and gentleman, please, be quiet!!"

Zarek finally managed to establish some silence in the room with his best political smile.

"Mr. vice President, what has just happen?"

" Captains all over the fleet report that Galactica does not respond to anyone!"

" Where is delegate Apollo??"

" Where is The President?"

" What is Admiral Adama doing on his ship????"

Zarek waved with a hand to stop the waterfall of questions.

"If you all follow me, I have an announcement I think both you and the press should hear."

"_The press? That is brave…"_ though Cantrell.

**The press room, 5 minutes later**

"I am here to announce that Admiral Adama has been removed from his duty and charged with treason. President Roslin is charged as well. Leithanant Gaeta has taken command of The battlestar Galactica. As you all know, our previous leaders have tried to collaborate with the cylons in secret after receiving a decisive "no" from the civilian fleet about combining human technologies with cylon's. The shuttle you saw was President Roslin running away, after her cylon conspiracy was found."

"Mister Vice President, whatever President Roslin has done, doesn't she deserve a trial, like Baltar?"

Playa. Roslin's greatest press pain in the ass. Zarek was surprised to hear her asking questions first. Maybe he has underestimated her loyalties….

"Wery well, Playa. I will answer that as simple as possible- she tried to escape, we were not sure what intel she could give to the cylons so we had no other option but to shoot upon her shuttle."

Something in Playa's eyes told him he had not convinced her at all.

But in the next second this didn't matter anymore.

Cavil has arrived.

**The cylon baseship, 30 minutes earlier**

Laura Roslin, Gaus Baltar and Athena landed on the basestar deck, being immediately surrounded by lots of confused cylon models asking for explanation.

"They are firing at me, not at you. I am afraid I'm going to need your cooperation."

"Madam President, as you know, we are not at your service. We have never been. What makes you think we are willing to cooperate?"

"Well, Tory, if what you said before is true and Cavil really has power equal to yours, then the only way to defeat him is by working with us."

In the same moment, as if called, cavil's fleet jumped just above the human and cylon ships.

**Colonial One, in the same time**

"The cylons are here!!! We should do something!! Mr. Vice President, call Galactica!!"

But on Galactica all the martines were sent by Gaeta to hunt the Admiral. There were not enough pilots and by the time they coordinated their vipers, Cavil had started to shoot. All the delegates on Colonial one watched as hypnotized how only the cylon baseship answer the fire, obviously losing the battle with rapid speed. Suddenly, a ship right next to Colonial one fired while the cylons baseship has stopped. When new gliders came out from Leoben's ship, the human ship stopped firing. The next time the cylon rebels regrouped, another human ship started firing.

"They are firing on terms! They are watching each other's backs!" Exclaimed a delegate, finally realized the pattern- two shoots from the cylons, two shoots from the humans, two divisions of cylon shuttles, two shoots from each of the human ships. Due to the limited fire range and power of the civilian ships, they were only distracting the Cavils while the rebel cylons were regrouping. Even without communication, the preservation instinct helped the humans and the rebel cylons to cooperate at full capacity.

While Galactica was still in complete chaos….

It was not more than 5 minutes when the Cavils jumped to unknown location, obviously giving up.

The radio stations, deadly silent during the battle, now started screaming. Zarek looked stunned, the other delegates were trying to communicate with Glactica. Cantrell saw his best opportunity to make a quiet exit to The Rising Star, where he could communicate with his contacts.

**The ****cylon baseship, 10 minutes later.**

The sixes left their shuttles with knowing smiles. The Leobens were somewhat confused. The Eights looked happy. Tory Foster was staring with an open mouth, silent and…. Was it possible?- ashamed.

Laura took a look on all of them but before she could manage to say anything, numerous shuttles directed to the baseship…

**Colonial one, 10 munutes earlier**

The press was restless. Tom Zarek was not going to give up, but even he admitted to himself that in such moment he would rather send them all through the airlock.

"As I said, you saw it yourself- the moment Laura Roslin boarded the cylon basestar, the Cvails attacked. Our fake friends, calling themselves "rebels" just bought some time while recruiting our leader. Now Laura Roslin is on their side."

"But, Mr. Zarek, the rebel cylons defended us!"

"But it all started when Laura Roslin arrived at their ship! Don't you see- the wrong path of that government lead to this- destruction, destruction and again- destruction. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to that basestar and take Laura Roslin to the brig."

While Zarek was on his way to the cylon basestar, which was now surrounded by all Galactica's vipers, a voice came through the radio:

"People of the fleet, today we witnessed something terrible- we witnessed humans trying to kill humans. I know that Vice President Zarek told you that Laura Roslin is a traitor, but, let me ask you something: Why don't we have another version to hear? The truth is, we were going to have it, until someone cut off the emission from the radio our President was talking though 2 hours ago. Why is a cylon collaborator talking to the human fleet? Or maybe our President needs help? Not from the government, not from the military, but from you- the ordinary people, the civilian fleet she has been helping to survive for over 4 years. Why don't you go and get your answer?"

Zarek stood still in the viper, a deadly gleam flashing through his eyes, then grabbed the radio station: "Find him and kill him."

A few minutes later, somewhere on the Rising Star, delegate Cantrell from Sagitarron was shot. The communication with the fleet was once again successfully cut.

…..

"Cylon basestar, here is raptor 123, you are under our surveillance, you cannot escape. Surrender and give us access to your hangar deck."

There was no resistance from the cylons. Zarek smiled knowingly- he was sure the multiple raptors coming towards the baseship were going to have the desired effect. He stepped out of the shuttle, coming eye to eye with Laura Roslin.

"Guards, take her and cuff her" ordered he with an icy voice.

Suddenly, many shadows appeared from the corners.

Unknown faces, human faces, faces of civilians. Here was an old man, around 76, there was a teenage boy, in the back there were children. Decisive gleams in every look. Strong muscles prepared for battle.

Their weapon was their trust in one leader.

Their defense was their love to one woman.

Their verdict was "Innocent".

The civilian fleet, arrived under the cover of the military raptors, surrounded Laura Roslin. What was left of humanity was protecting its President.

Tom Zarek turned pale, realizing his greatest mistake- people were not willing to give up on the hope of a new home, and that hope was lying only in Laura Roslin's hands. The disaster called 'Earth" was forgiven. She was, and would always be, their only leader.

"Take him to the brig of Galactica. We've just received a message from Admiral Adama- the control over the ship was regained."

And with happy cheers, the people of the fleet went back to colonial One, looking for their President, where all the 10 left delegates welcomed her home.

The battle was over. The people of the fleet were loyal to their President.

the end

Thanks to **Kelly** and **Trin** for the inspiration!


End file.
